1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic closures, and more particularly, to sealing assemblies for the passage of fiber optic cables into and out of the closures.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic closures are typically used at various locations along a fiber optic network, such as at a local convergence point, a network access point, and/or at a subscriber demarcation point. The closures typically include an opening through which one or more fiber optic cables enter the closure and/or exit the closure. These openings are usually sealed to prevent the ingress of dust, water (such as wind-driven rain), infestation, and the like into the closure that might adversely affect the performance of the fiber optic components and/or connections within the closure.
Conventional fiber optic closures include grommets that comprise a series of concentric circular portions of various diameters that enable a field technician to selectively remove one or more portions such that the grommet defines an opening approximately the size of the fiber optic cable to be routed through the grommet. Such grommets also require the use of an RTV sealant to further seal around the cable and/or the grommet. The use of such sealants can be inefficient, can lead to unintentional messes when applying or subsequently handling, and/or can be difficult to remove if subsequent manipulation of the fiber optic cable is desired. Alternative fiber optic closures include one or more seals used in combination with a compression nut or the like through which the fiber optic cable is routed and then the seal is compressed. Such assemblies can be expensive, can be difficult to assemble, and/or may provide inadequate or inconsistent sealing.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved fiber optic closure that provides affordable, convenient, and reliable sealing of fiber optic cables entering and exiting the fiber optic closure.